The Unknown
by MidnightMayra
Summary: What happens when an unknown serial rapist keeps both Olivia and Elliot prisoners in order to obtain his perfect revenge? Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The Unknown

Description; They're not mine. Yet.

The wind was brisk and chilly. It was the middle of March yet the weather had gone from pleasantly humid to icy and bitter cold. All he had to keep himself warm in this bone chilling weather was his black knee length leather coat. His fingers were starting to numb and all he wanted to do was go home and to indulge himself with some delectable hot cocoa, but that obviously wasn't going to happen until his partner had the satisfaction of finding at least one clue that would lead them to a serial rapist that had brutally raped over 23 women in the last couple of months. He wanted to keep searching too, but they didn't even know who the guy was. He was ready to give up and head home.

"Liv, we've been searching for over three hours. We've searched everywhere and for all we know he could be on the other side of town. How about we head home and call it a day?"

She wasn't about to give up while there was a serial rapist out on the loose. This guy was a psycho and she was determined to keep looking until they had the bastard hand cuffed and in the back of their police car.

"Elliot, there's a serial rapist out on the loose and if we don't find him now maybe he'll find our next potential victim."

He had to admit she was right, but they were looking for someone they didn't know who or where he was, and searching in the dark wasn't helping much either. He wanted to catch this guy as much as she did but it was useless. They both hadn't slept in over 2 days and he was starting to feel drowsy.

"How about we head home, get some shut eye and we'll come back tomorrow as soon as we wake up."

She hated the feel of defeat, but he was probably right. Their chances of finding any clues or any suspects were slim and obviously not going to happen. She decided it was a good time to head home and rest. Either way they weren't going to find whoever they were looking for.

She sighed.

"Okay, lets head back to the precinct, grab our stuff, and head home. Maybe they'll have some clues for us back at the 1-6."

He smiled.

"If they do I promise we'll come back early in the morning tomorrow and take another look around. Right now lets grab our stuff and head home and grab ourselves some warm hot cocoa."

They started to head back to their car but, what they didn't notice was a black van nearby observing their every movement awaiting for his perfect chance to grab them and to attain his impeccable revenge.

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has a couple of spoilers for **_**Burned.**_

The night was cool and peaceful, and the wind was now just a light breeze. She took a sip of hot cocoa from the Styrofoam cup she was holding. It was blistering hot but it gave her tongue a tingly sensation she happened to enjoy. She took a quick glance at her partner who hadn't spoke a word since they had left the precinct. He looked overwhelmed and he had this doleful look on his face. She wondered what was going through his mind.

"Elliot, you haven't spoke a word since we left the precinct. What's wrong?"

No answer.

"Elliot, if you're going to be like that then you can-"

"Kathy divorced me."

His words brought her back to realization. They've been married for over 25 years and suddenly that had come to an end. She turned her head slightly towards him. His eyes were focused on the floor and she could tell the divorce had really affected him.

"Elliot, I'm so sorry."

He sighed.

"I'm not. Every night for the last couple of years I've been sleeping in an old worn out couch. We both knew it wasn't going to work we just didn't want to admit it. I just wanted to get over it soon. I already signed the divorce papers."

"That's a step in the right direction Elliot. You know if you ever need to talk about I'm here for you."

A small smile managed to for across his lips. He grabbed her right hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I know."

The touch of his skin made her realize something. Something she had felt for many years but now she felt like it was the right time to say it. Her emotions were starting to build up inside her and she didn't k know how much longer she could keep it all in. He had to know.

"Elliot-"

His phone started to ring. "Sorry Liv, it's Cragen. I need to take the call."

She sighed.

"It's okay."

He flipped his phone open.

"Yeah Captain? Okay, We'll be right there."

She looked at him. "What is it?"

"They have something to tell us back at the 1-6."

They walked into the precinct surrounded by worried faces and people running and calling out orders. They turned around and finally found Munch and Fin. Munch was on the phone and Fin was typing something down. They turned around and headed towards them but were caught from behind by their captain. Elliot turned around and noticed a confused look on his captain's face.

"Captain what's wrong?"

He looked at them and sighed.

"I think It'll be better if we discuss this in the office."

Elliot and Olivia turned around and faced each other both with confused looks on their face, but they followed Cragen to his office.

Cragen looked at them. They were both his two best detectives. He didn't know what he was going to do if anything were to happen to them.

"We think we have a lead on our serial rapist."

Olivia smiled.

"Well, that's great news Captain, but what's with all the worried looks on-"

"Olivia I didn't finish. I think he has a lead on you too."

**This story isn't going as great as I thought it would. So, do you think I should leave it at that? Or keep going? Please, tell me so I won't waste my time typing this. Review and thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last Chapters recap;**_

_Cragen looked at them. They were both his two best detectives. He didn't know what he was going to do if anything were to happen to them._

_"We think we have a lead on our serial rapist."_

_Olivia smiled._

_"Well, that's great news Captain, but what's with all the worried looks on-"_

_"Olivia I didn't finish. I think he has a lead on you too."_

Olivia's eyes widened in astonish. They've been searching for him all over Manhattan and they didn't even know what the bastard's names was. Yet, while they knew nothing of him he had been stalking them probably knowing where they live by now. She sighed,

"Captain, do we know who he is?"

Cragen turned around and headed towards his desk pulling out a file from underneath a stack of paper handing it to her.

"His name is Ricky Coleman, 48, he's been charged with attempted rape and sexual molestation on a minor. He got two years of prison and 6 months of probation. We lost track of him after that."

Olivia scoffed. 2 years of prison and 6 months of probation was nothing.

"What are the leads we have on him?" Elliot asked impatiently.

"We think he could be nearby the Hard Rock Café Time Square."

Olivia sighed, "We already looked there. We didn't see him."

"Well then look again." Cragen snapped as he walked out of his office slamming the door behind him.

Olivia turned around and faced Elliot. He shrugged but they both did as they were told.

The ride was silent, the only thing that could be heard was the stridency sound of the car door that hadn't been closed all the way and was slightly opened. The noise didn't bother her, it actually made her feel a bit more comfortable knowing it wasn't completely quiescent. When the noise suddenly ceased she was trapped in a complete awkward silence. She decided to break the silence.

"Do you think we'll find him?"

Elliot took his eyes away from the road for about half a second to take a quick glance at her. She looked uncomfortable and had this perturb look on her face.

He sighed, "Don't worry Liv we'll find him. _Maybe_ not today but we'll find him."

_Before that bastard can get his hands on either me or you he silently hoped._

_**XxXxX**_

The rest of the way to the café was a complete silence. They decided to stop for coffee at the Café to keep either of them from falling asleep. They both hadn't slept for over two nights and working 48 hours straight without any sleep was starting to overwhelm them. They drank their coffee silently in the car keeping a close eye on every nearby corner on a look out for their perp.

Elliot turned around and faced Olivia. She looked tired and exhausted. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was a complete mess, yet in his eyes she looked more beautiful than ever. He couldn't help but smile. Olivia noticed the change of look in his face.

"What?" she asked slightly annoyed.

He smirked trying to act casual.

'Nothing, just couldn't help but-"

He was interrupted by a loud bang that startled them both. He cursed under his breath as they both got out of the car and ran towards a nearby dumpster where they thought the shot had been heard.

They pulled out their guns and slowly made their way towards it. Elliot hid behind a wall near the dumpster with his gun ready. He turned around to check on his partner who was hiding behind a stack of metal scraps with her gun in position as well. She nodded silently telling him she was ready.

He jumped out from behind the wall.

"Freeze!"

They saw a man around his early mid twenties lying on the floor covered in blood. He had been shot in the chest.

"Liv call a bus!" He yelled in a panicked voice.

But before she could get her phone out, she felt something cold and hard impact the back of her head from behind. The last thing she heard was Elliot screaming out her name before darkness took over.

**Cliff hangers! Don't you just hate those things? So what to you think? Please review and I'll update as soon as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I would at least make up an excuse but I won't since I don't have one. Your reviews make me so happy, they're all wonderful and great and I just wanted to thank you for them. Well, Here's chapter 4. Enjoy.**

The sound of moving cars were heard but the sound seemed distant. Maybe she was in an unmoving car but the ground was hard and it didn't feel like a car. She didn't want to wake up fearing of what she would see but that didn't stop her from looking. She opened her eyes and regretted doing so. She was in a dark room and everything was spinning and blurry. She felt like was going to throw up. She blinked a couple of times hoping the room would stop spinning and she would regain her vision. It did. She inspected her surroundings. The room was cold and the floor was hard and even colder. She couldn't see any furniture besides an old looking bed. She flinched. She didn't want to know what the bed was for. She was probably in a basement or some room underground. She tried to get up but was pulled back. She turned around to see her hands cuffed to a water pipe. She sighed. Great. She looked around hoping to find something to use to uncuff herself but there was nothing. She cursed. There was no way of getting out. She turned around and gasped.

"Elliot." She called in a whisper.

He didn't move.

"Elliot." She called a bit louder.

He moved. He rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn, blinking a few times hoping to regain his very blurry vision his eyes widened. God what had happened? He felt like he had been hit with a brick. He wouldn't be surprised if he had been.

"Liv, where are we?"

She sighed, "I wish I knew."

He looked around hoping to see a door or some sort of escape but he saw nothing. All he saw was a tiny glass window but it led to nothing but a brick looking wall. There was no way the window would lead to deliverance. He turned around and looked at Liv. She looked tired, he hated being in this type of situation, especially with her in it. He wondered who the person who had captured them and left them in this hell hole was. He cursed under his breath realizing his hands were cuffed knowing there was no way of even trying to escape. Cragen and the rest of the squad will hopefully soon realize both him and Liv are missing and go searching for them, but until then, they're both trapped with no way of escaping or even trying to. He heard a soft moan. He flinched.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

She turned around to face him and sighed. "Nothing, my head just feels like it was hit repeatedly with a brick."

He couldn't help but smile. "I know how you feel."

He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and never let go just to make her feel safe. He wanted her to know that he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her, but knowing if he did so she would just probably think he was going insane and being handcuffed didn't help much either. All he could do was wait to see what would happen. He sat back and waited wondering off into his thoughts. He wondered if his wife or _ex wife_ would care when she found out he was gone. She probably wouldn't, he didn't care if she did or not. Not much. He knew whatever there had been that was keeping them together was now gone and he really didn't mind. He did care of what would happen to their kids though, they meant everything to him. He worried about how they took the news about his and Kathy's divorce, maybe Kathy hadn't even told them yet, he wouldn't be surprised. He knew the divorce was the right way to go, being married to Kathy was only making him and her miserable and hate each other more than they already did. Even thought they were now divorced, he didn't want her to hate him after being married to each other for over 20 years. He decided not to waste his time thinking of someone who probably didn't give a damn about him. He turned around and looked at Liv. Her eyes were starting to close and he knew she was trying not to fall asleep. She looked enervated and in need of some rest but knowing Liv, the chances of her getting some rest were slim and probably not going to happen. He faced her and smiled.

She glared at him. "What's so funny?"

He sighed, "I know you're tired. It's okay if you fall asleep. I mean, we're probably going to be here for a while so you might as well rest."

"I'd rather not fall asleep while being trapped in a basement by some lunatic. I don't want to wake up dead." She snapped.

He flinched and dropped the subject.

She sighed regretting snapping at him like that. She was tired but she didn't want to fall asleep thinking something bad could happen to either him or her. She didn't want something bad happening to him while the person who's supposed to have his back is too busy taking a nap.

She sighed. "Look El, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. It's just. I'm not sleepy."

He knew she was lying, her eyes and body language gave a different story, but there was really no reason to fight with her. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"No hard feelings."

She smiled.

"My butt is starting to numb." He groaned.

She laughed. "Mine too, probably from sitting all-"

She was cut off by foot steps coming from behind. She turned around and saw a tall white man. She tensed up at the way he was looking at her.

He grinned. "It's nice to finally meet you two in person."

**I added a bit of EO fluff as you can probably tell. Eh. I want to finish this story before school starts. I might update chapter 5 soon this week. Next chapter you'll find out who **_The Unknown _**is, but you won't find out unless you review. So leave tons of them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took a while to update. I just started my first year of High School and it's been tough. Did anyone see the Emmys? I've never watched The Closure. So maybe Kyra is a good actress. But I don't know. Mariska loosing made me want to lock myself in the basement and scream and cry (dramatic much)? I had to watch her 2006 Emmy win thousands of times to feel better. But I must admit, she looked breathtakingly gorgeous. Her and Christopher Meloni were so adorable, did you see the way they flirted? HOT. Well, ANYWHO, since I'm home sick, I will update 'The Unknown' **

**Read and review my darlings.**

Both Elliot and Olivia stared into the cold eyes of Ricky Coleman. He seemed calm, but the rage in his eyes told otherwise. He looked clean for a man who had been missing for quite a while.

He turned around and faced Olivia. His eyes fixed on her. He seemed calm, almost sincere. But no matter how profound he seemed, it made her sick to her stomach. This man had raped who knows how many women, and yet, he seemed like one of the most amiable people out there, yet inside he was a sick rapist with probably no regrets of what he has done. He then grinned and she flinched turning around hoping to get a quick glance of her partner. He looked enraged staring at Ricky. No matter how bad the situation they were in was, she couldn't help but blush at the way Elliot seemed to care for her. The room was completely silent and it was starting to make her feel more uncomfortable. Elliot dropped his glare and broke the silence.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked calmly. Ricky's smile faded and he glared at him. "Maybe it's because you and your pretty little girlfriend over there ruined my life." He snapped. He sighed and backed off calming down. He grinned. "But it's all right. It will be." He chuckled. "I apologize for the mess I've put you two in. But it has to be done." He spoke almost sincerely. Olivia was fatigue with the fake sincereness in his voice. "You don't have to do this. We could work something out." She spoke hiding the fear she felt inside. Ricky smiled and took a step towards. She flinched.

"Oh Liv. Tisk tisk, must you try to make everything seem all right when everything obviously isn't?" He spoke. "But now that you're here. You could try to please me, and if you succeed. I'll let you and your partner walk away unharmed, and I will willingly go with you to the station."

She knew something was in it for him. She didn't want to ask already knowing what he wanted. She sighed, "I-"

"You're one sick son of a bitch." Elliot cut her off. "You want to rape her?" Olivia flinched at his words. "You're already in enough trouble." Elliot continued to speak. "How about you let us go unharmed with nothing in return. And you'll go to the station with us and our ADA will make you a satisfactory deal." He dissembled hoping he would believe him and take the deal.

Ricky stood there motionless. Thinking about the deal he had thrown at him. He thought about it for a while but then smiled. "I think you already know I won't take the deal if your lovely partner doesn't have a part in it."

Elliot rolled his eyes tired of this mans' crap. He was done being friendly with him. He obviously wasn't going to take any deal without bringing Olivia into it.

Olivia stared at the hard cold floor. Wishing everything was just a dream and it would all soon go away. But she knew it wasn't, no matter how much she hoped it was. It wasn't. She was startled by the sound of rattling metal. She snapped her head towards Elliot. He was struggling with the chains, trying to free himself. But it was no use, she stared at him as he stopped trying and threw his head back cursing silently.

Ricky cleared his throat. "So obviously I'm not going to take your offer." He spoke. "So the only way you're getting out of here is if you take mine."

Olivia thought of the offer but soon realized there was no way she would let herself get into the vulnerable situation she got herself in back at her undercover at Seal View. She shook her head, clearing away the thoughts that were starting to form. "I won't take it." She spoke in a quiet voice but loud enough for both Ricky and Elliot to hear. Elliot faced her and smiled. His smile took all her worries and emotional pain away for a minute. But soon Ricky glared at them. He took a step towards Elliot and soon ran towards him his fist swinging at his face. His head flew back as it hit the hard brick wall behind him. He slid down as he laid on the floor, his hands still chained to the pipe. Ricky's eyes full of anger and detest. He started to kick at him. Elliot closed his eyes helplessly knowing there was nothing he could do to stop him or fight back.

"Stop!" Olivia cried holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. She couldn't take seeing Elliot get hurt like that. Instead of putting her in the helpless situation he was going to put Elliot. "Just please, stop." She pleaded.

Ricky stopped and she could hear Elliot grunting trying to force himself up. She could see a busted bloody lip and a bruised eye starting to swell up. She opened her eyes and glanced up at the ceiling trying hard to hold back her tears.

Ricky smiled and turned his face towards her. "Now why would I do that?"

Olivia stayed silent not knowing how to get the words out. But it was the only way she would keep her partner safe. "I'll do whatever you want." She silently choked out.

Elliot snapped his head towards her. What was she doing? "Olivia don't. It's okay." He smiled at her reassuringly.

Olivia looked back at him "No. It won't be."

She closed her eyes loosing the battle with her tears as they silently fell.

Ricky chuckled. "This is cute and all, but I promise to make this quick and enjoyable." He then made way towards Olivia.

Olivia could hear Elliot struggling to free himself from the chains as she slowly closed her eyes hoping it would all end soon.

**Gosh darnit. A cliffy. Don't you just hate those things? Review, and the faster I'll update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, again, for taking for ever to update. I apologize and just for you, I made this chapter a bit long. Enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: They're mine. Really they are. Okay, I'm just kidding, but wouldn't be cool if they were?_

She closed her eyes trying to go somewhere else. Anywhere but here; she felt his lips crash with hers as his tongue tried to find his way in her mouth. She tightened her lips in disgust but felt a hard hand impact her cheek. She opened her mouth and groaned as his tongue slid in between her lips and into her mouth. She felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks at the realization that Elliot was watching. Her cheeks turned a dark shade of red in embarrassment and she felt like she was going to be sick. His hands tangled in her hair as he violently held on.

"Stop!" Elliot yelled.

Olivia snapped her eyes open and turned to face Elliot.

His face was red in rage and his knuckles were white as his fists tightened. "Just stop it, you sick son of a bitch," he snarled.

Ricky left a gentle kiss on Olivia's cheek. Almost genuinely; it was sick. He smiled and took a look at Elliot. Ricky snickered and got up from his nearly next potential victim. He sighed and walked towards him. His expression showed no hate. He seemed calm, as if he didn't have a care in the damn world. He stopped, nearly stepping on Elliot, who was still chained to a pipe and now sitting uncomfortably on the hard floor.

"Detective Stabler, would you like to leave?"

Elliot stared at him, stunned. He wrinkled his eyebrows and threw his head back, rolling his eyes.

"Nah, I thought we were having fun," he scoffed. "No shit, Sherlock, of course I want to leave."

Ricky glared at him. "A simple yes or no would have been just fine," he snapped. "But if you really want to leave you can." Elliot's eyes widened in surprise. "You can leave. I'll even give you a ride back to Manhattan. But..." He licked his lips, staring at Olivia. "Your partner stays." Elliot rolled his eyes, groaning in frustration.

There was no way in hell he was going to leave her behind. He stared at her as she smiled reassuringly as if telling him to take the deal. He grinned a crooked smile back at her, but turned his head back towards Ricky.

"No deal. I go, she goes with me." Ricky raised and eyebrow in astonishment.

"Fine with me," he spoke bluntly. "You can both stay."

Olivia stared at Elliot with cold eyes. What an idiotic mistake he had made, she thought. He could left her ass behind and gone free and gotten some help. But instead, he refused Ricky's offer and stayed back with her. He stayed behind; with _her. _She lowered her head as she smiled at the realization that he has stayed behind just for her. But her smile quickly faded as she flinched at a door closing from the wall behind her. She was startled to hear a door, to seea door. She hadn't seen it before and it was probably because the door was half the size a regular sized door. A person could easily fit through it by crawling. She closed her eyes and silently cursed, knowing that even if they could fit through it, the chains holding her behind gave her no chances of getting anywhere near the small sized door. She struggled, trying to free herself but the cuffs were tight on her wrists and the pain was starting to become unbearable. She groaned in frustration mixed with pain. She noticed that Elliot flinched.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly, his expression soft. She smiled and nodded a reassuring _yes_. But she could tell he didn't believe her; he knew she was lying. He was right. The room grew silent and her eyes started to get heavy.

"Try to stay awake, Liv."

She opened her eyes, startled.

"Sorry," Elliot mumbled. "But seriously, Liv. Try to keep your eyes open," he urged her. Olivia smiled and yawned tiredly.

"I'm so tired," she groaned. "But I'll try." Elliot smiled and snapped his head towards the creaking door that was carefully being opened. Ricky came in, holding something in his fist. Olivia squinted, trying to get a good look of what he was holding.

She flinched, realizing what it was, a small packet containing a balloon like object. Ricky smirked and walked towards her, his eyes cold and ready. She felt her heart beat heavily and she was afraid that he could hear it. She closed her eyes and pushed herself as close to the wall as possible, lowering her head to the side.

"Don't you fucking dare," Elliot snapped, his eyes immense and full of rage. "Don't you fucking dare," he repeated silently. Ricky stopped dead on his tracks and snapped his head back towards him.

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked, irritated that Elliot was slowing things down.

"Because," Elliot spoke, trying to reason with him. "Do you really want to do it here?" he scoffed. "Don't you want to do it someplace else? Maybe a bit more cleaner and romantic?"

Ricky glared at him, raising an eyebrow. "What do you care?" he asked, annoyed.

Elliot just stared at him, ignoring the question. Ricky only stared and sighed.

"But, perhaps you're right." He then walked off, closing the miniature door behind him. Elliot and Olivia stared at each other, perplexed. But the door soon opened again. Ricky came in with a key and began to un-cuff them. He then quickly pulled a gun from his back pocket and turned it towards them.

"But if you make one attempt on leaving or doing something stupid, you're both dead," he snapped. Elliot and Olivia nodded. They followed him to a dirty, rusty looking green van. "Get in," Ricky ordered.

They got in the backseat willingly, but let out a defeated sigh when Ricky cuffed them both to the side doors. Ricky got in the driver's seat, and they drove off.

Olivia stared out the window looking for anything familiar, or anyone out there. She was desperate. Right now, she would do anything to get herself and Elliot as far away from this psychopath as possible.


End file.
